Five Times Pepper Saw Tony Naked
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Over the ten years she worked there, Pepper saw Tony naked at least five times. He did see her at least once.


This is inspired by the prompt in Tony and Pepper Kink. All characters belong to Marvel and I don't own anything. Many thanks to SilverHeart09 for the betareading help.

Five Times Pepper Saw Tony Naked

(And One time when Tony Saw Pepper Naked)

By Marie Nomad

**The first time that Pepper saw Tony naked, she didn't touch him**.

She was walking into the mansion with his espresso and his usual forms. She'd learned that Tony needed to be woken up every day so that he knows what to do. There was also the matter of escorting his nightly conquest out.

Oddly enough, everything was quiet. She checked to see no signs of a confused woman. Then, she heard a cry. "PEPPER! IS THAT YOU?"

Tony was yelling from the bedroom and he sounded panicky. "Yes sir?" Pepper ran in to see Tony handcuffed up to the bed posts naked. "Oh my god!" She promptly turned around.

"Now, don't panic." Tony said in a strangely calm voice. "Just get the bolt cutters in the dresser drawer."

Pepper closed her eyes and groped (bad choice of words) for the dresser. Finally, she reached in and got out what felt like bolt cutters. "Why do you have a pair of bolt cutters in your dresser?" Pepper asked trying to keep her voice level and professional.

"In case of an emergency." Tony rolled his eyes since it was an obvious answer. "Now, just use those on these handcuffs."

"But you're naked."

"Yes, I am. Can't stand the sight of my glorious body? You can take advantage of this if you like. Do you have any idea what women would do to be in your position?"

Pepper fought the urge to drop the bolt cutters and run. He did have a nice body but he was her boss and he would use her if she was not careful. She muttered under her breath, "I need the money. I need the money." She steeled herself and opened her eyes to look over the head board.

"You have incredible willpower. Or you're gay. Are you gay?"

"No sir." Pepper gritting her teeth as she tried to cut the chain. "With all due respect, you are making it very tempting to just leave you here."

"Ooohhh... you're feisty. You might actually last with me."

"Maybe." Pepper finally cut the chains and dropped the bolt cutter to the floor. She turned towards the door. "I have the forms; I will leave them on the desk." She walked out.

**The second time that Pepper saw Tony naked, she didn't quit.**

Pepper was still recovering from having to rescue Tony from the bedposts. She was looking forward to the weekends, although, she may have to work to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

"Oh, Pepper." Tony announced. "Ready for Extremely Casual Friday?"

Pepper glanced down at her outfit. She was dressed in a khaki pants with a classy top. She wasn't dressed in a business suit. "I am dressed casually."

"But, not Extremely casual." Tony walked out completely naked.

"Oh no!" Pepper held up her laptop. "This is insane! I could hit you with a sexual assault lawsuit right now! I have a lawyer on speed dial."

"Pepper..."

"Stop this right now!" She yelled.

"I... I won't force you into this." Tony walked away. "But, if you feel the urge. You can still do it."

**The third time that Pepper saw Tony naked, she didn't notice.**

She was working on some documents at in the living room while Tony was posing for a painting. She knew that he just loves showing off for some artist. That was his nature. All he cared about was everyone gushing over how awesome he was but she knew better. He was awesome but she would rather not show it and feed his huge ego.

"Hey, Pepper." Tony said as he came up to her. "Working I see?"

"One of us has to." Pepper didn't bother to look at him.

"Hey, I work hard. These weapons don't just invent themselves you know?"

Pepper just took a deep breath and kept on typing. "Shouldn't you be posing?"

"Break time. Have to stretch out these muscles. I don't know how people can stand being so still all the time."

"Most people have patience, sir."

"The artist was impressed. He said that I have a nice profile."

"They all say that."

"Have I ever mentioned I admired your power of self-restraint?"

"Many times." Pepper sighed as she fixed some typos. He sat down beside her. "What kind of portrait is he doing?"

"Full body nude."

The woman paused and looked at him to see that he was completely naked and sitting next to her acting like nothing was wrong. "You're insane."

"For rich men like me, we prefer eccentric."

Pepper inhaled his strong musky scent and fought the urge to join him. "_Don't think about it. Don't think about it_." She thought as she stood up. "I am going to my office and work. I will also lock the door so don't think about coming in without clothes." She announced as she left. Tony was right about her restraint but it was slowly breaking down.

**The fourth time that Pepper saw Tony naked, she didn't care.**

It was the first night since Tony came back from Afghanistan. It had been quiet and slow since he disappeared. She didn't want that. She hungered for him and his antics and then regretted it when he announced that he is forcing his weapons development company to stop making weapons. Obadiah said that he was going to handle the business but she wondered if it could be done.

She decided to stay at his house for at least one more night, just to make sure that he was alright. Tony was working in the workshop for some reason and she got tired. He still has so much energy. Finally, she went up to the bedroom and fell asleep.

She woke up to see a strange blue light filling the room. "PEPPER?"

Pepper snapped up from the bed to see Tony naked just gawking at her. He looked strange, almost like a ghost or a man from another planet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Unless something changed in the past three months that I didn't know about, I live here. This is my bedroom!" Tony gestured around bewildered and looking somewhat amused.

Pepper then remembered that she had actually went into Tony's bedroom rather than the usual guest bedroom. "Oh no. I… I… I can explain!" She jumped up and blushed. "I… I wanted to… I stayed in your house while you were gone. I wanted to make sure everything was still here!"

"You slept in my bedroom while I was gone?"

She nodded.

"You were worried about me."

"Maybe, a little." Pepper confessed making the understatement of the century. "I'm sorry, I was so sleepy that I forgot that… it was just a habit. I was doing nothing weird, I swear!"

"It's okay." Tony gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm back and I have a new lease on life. Thank you for waiting for me. Have I ever thanked you before?"

"Only in huge checks and fancy gifts." Pepper looked away. "I'll go to the guest bedroom. Do you need anything, Mr. Stark?"

"I... can you stay a little longer? Until I go to sleep? No sex. Promise."

He sounded sincere about just going to sleep. "Let me tuck you in." She felt like she was on the edge of professional and romance. Parts of her wanted to hold him, comfort him. She turned around to see Tony was already in bed. She tucked him in and then sat beside his bed until he fell asleep. Unfortunately, she fell asleep in the chair too. Tony never did say that it was the first time that they had 'slept' together.

**The fifth time that Pepper saw Tony naked, she didn't look away.**

Pepper didn't want to think about anything as she sat in her New York Hotel. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. So much happened; The Expo was destroyed by that mad Russian, Natalie was really a spy, Justin Hammer had threatened her life and Tony was dying. How could she have missed all the signs; giving everything to charity, making her CEO, and the Expo? He tried to tell her. Did he try to tell her when he brought those strawberries?

Tears trickled down her face as she thought of what might have happened. Tony might have died thinking that she hated him. She was angry with him. Yet, she didn't hate him. Suddenly, it dawned on her that metal poisoning doesn't just disappear. She knew some trace of the truth, but she had to know more.

She marched up to the bathroom where Tony was getting himself cleaned up. He had this habit of keeping to himself. She pounded on the door. "Anthony Edward Stark, take off your clothes and open the door!"

"Whoa... Pepper, a little forward aren't we? I just recovered from heavy metal poisoning."

"I want to see your body; all of it." Ten years ago, she would never would have said that.

"All right." Tony opened the door to show himself completely exposed. Her heart pounded as she marched up and carefully examined Tony's chest. There were some scars there and faint lesions. His new reactor glowed in a different way. He had lost some weight but he still had that muscle tone from being a superhero. She circled him and studied his back. It was all right and then his butt. Pepper noted that he had a cute butt.

"Have you seen a real doctor about this?"

"No."

"Go to a doctor as soon as possible; a human doctor." Pepper said as she went back to his front. She gazed at his face. "There might be side effects to all this."

"But, I feel fine."

Pepper glared at him. "Did you have that new reactor tested before you put it on?"

"No time. I had to save you."

"Go to a doctor."

Tony stared at her. "I pick the doctor."

"Deal."

"Good."

Tears came down her face. "You were really dying and I never noticed. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the jerk here. I was doing everything I could to keep you and Rhodey from noticing." Tony wiped her tears. "I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I think that if I told anyone else. It would feel like I am giving up."

"If we are going to work, you have to promise me, no more secrets." She grabbed his shoulders. "The next time that something like this happens, you tell me. Get it?"

"I promise. No more secrets."

"Good." Pepper felt relieved as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can I put on some clothes now? It's getting a little nippy here."

"Not yet."

**The first time Tony saw Pepper naked, she didn't mind.**

Tony sighed as he took off his jacket. It had been a long trip and he was just glad to be home. It was Friday and he was looking forward to just spending the weekend playing his video games. "Pepper, I'm home."

"I'm over here." Pepper called out.

"You have-" Tony stopped when he saw the sight. Pepper was sitting there, working as usual. She was all professional with her little laptop. The only difference was that she was completely naked. "A little cold, Miss Potts? Glad that you finally embraced, Extremely Casual Friday." He smirked.

She turned towards him. "Well?"

"So, worth the wait."

The End


End file.
